Everett Thomas (Earth-2299)
The mutant who is truly in sync with other mutants. Synch is able to sync up with other mutants and use their powers as if they were his own. Synch is a charter member of the junior mutant team, Generation X. History Origins Everett's early history matches that of his Earth-616 counterpart. Generation X After the Phalanx crisis was averted, Everett and the other youths all relocated to the Massachusetts Academy, where they received an education and training with their powers as the next generation of X-Men, Generation X. Although they were taught as regular students, they also became a strike force to help other mutants and to make the world safer. The team, taught by Sean Cassidy, better known as Banshee better known, and Emma Frost became a tight-knit group whom enjoyed each others' company very much. Synch's powers frequently proved useful to their missions. Synch became very close to his teammate "M" during their later years at the Academy. Soon, a romance blossomed between the two. Death Synch met his untimely demise when Emma Frost's sister, Adrienne hid a bomb in the school. Heroically, Synch searched for the bomb using his teammates' powers. He found the bomb, but was too far away from his team to properly use their powers. He jumped on the bomb and took the force of the explosion himself, killing him. His death ensured the survival of hundreds of others. Following his death, the Academy was shut down and Generation X disbanded, going their separate ways. Necrosha As on Earth-616, Synch was one of many mutants to be revived by Eli Bard, in his attempt to make Selene (the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, who was also his teacher Emma's mentor during her time as the White Queen), a goddess. He is seen with Generation X teammate, Elastic-Boy (who died after Generation X was dissolved) attacking Scalp, along with some of the younger X-Men. Thanks to the timely intervention of the other X-Men, Synch and most of the other young mutants that had been resurrected were freed from the villain's control and had their mutagenic potential unlocked, suffering secondary mutations and gaining new powers. In his case, Everett received the exact same powers of Rogue, with the difference that they were under his control, and he could interact freely with other individuals without permanently stealing their life-force, powers, abilities and memories. Everett then adopted the new codename "Rogue Boy," making it an Afro-descendant adolescent version of his X-Men counterpart, and joined the new incarnation of Generation X under the tutelage of Lady Xorn. Powers and Abilities As a consequence of having been revived by a techno-organic virus during Necrosha, Everett's mutagenic potential was unlocked and he underwent a secondary mutation that gave him a new level of mutant power. Currently, he is a mutant with the ability to drain the essence of a living being who he comes into physical contact with, gaining in his body their physical abilities, memories, personality traits, and superhuman powers to a varying degree, just like Rogue / Anna Marie D'Ancanto. Unlike Rogue, however, Everett has full control over his ability, and can consciously suppress it in order to touch other people or creatures without this touch being in any way harmful or fatal to them. Everett demonstrated such mastery of these powers that he can drain life, memories, abilities and powers of other superhumans without them being affected, although he sometimes loses his powers or becomes unconscious, as was the case with Rogue. He also proved to be able to indefinitely retain the powers, abilities, etc. memories of other superhumans and keep them with him for as long as he wants, without the loss of power that occurred when Rogue permanently absorbed the powers of Ms. Marvel. In addition, thanks to his prior knowledge and training at the Massachusetts Academy and combat training sessions at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Everett demonstrated a high ability to combat maneuvers using his powers or even without using them. Other Power-Sets *More recently, Rogue Boy assimilated and permanently stored the power of former Captain Marvel Genis-Vell. Genis-Vell's powers grant Everett super strength, invulnerability, flight, stamina, speed, the ability to shoot bursts of photons and cosmic awareness. *He also absorbed the telepathy and telekinesis of Nate Grey (also known as X-Man), granting him omega-level psionic abilities. These also include: **Psychic Blasts **Psychometry **Clairvoyance **Precognition **Postcognition Contact with an alien Skrull upgraded Rogue Boy's powers to the point that he remembers, and can reactivate, any power he had taken in the past. This allowed him to shape and feel the minds of those whose powers he had absorbed, including feeling if they are alive or dead and re-experiencing events from their perspective. Weaknesses *There are limitations as to how much energy he can absorb. Extremely powerful individuals such as Magneto or Ares can consciously deny Rogue Boy's attempt to synch with their powers, or maintain a certain degree of power that Rogue Boy cannot take on. *As previously stated, overexertion can cause Rogue Boy to temporarily lose his powers or lose consciousness. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2299 Category:Mutants Category:Power Mimicry Category:Black Eyes Category:Shaved Hair Category:Students Category:Good Characters Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Knowledge Absorption Category:Combat Masters Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Super Stamina Category:Energy Blasts Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Super Speed Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychometry Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Category:Postcognition Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Living Characters Category:Psychic Weaponry